<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three's Company, Five's a Crowd (Come As You Are) by TheseLittleWonders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233792">Three's Company, Five's a Crowd (Come As You Are)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseLittleWonders/pseuds/TheseLittleWonders'>TheseLittleWonders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabblin' in Drarry [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Teddy Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseLittleWonders/pseuds/TheseLittleWonders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy didn't put much stock in "traditions".</p>
<p>Written for the December 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge<br/>Theme: Tradition<br/>Word Count: 364</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabblin' in Drarry [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three's Company, Five's a Crowd (Come As You Are)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Edward Remus Lupin burst onto Platform 9¾ with all of his exuberance, his godfather walked with him alone, trailing his trunk. Teddy's grandmother had fussed over him in front of the Floo, preferring to stay home rather  than watch him leave her behind.</p>
<p>Teddy returned in June, however, to the sight of them standing arm-in-arm on the platform.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>Teddy's third September featured someone new: a slender, formally-dressed man with white-blonde hair. Teddy had only met him recently, so he hadn't yet decided what to think of his cousin. He was a little stiff and awkward but spoke like Teddy's grandmother. He listened to every detail of Teddy's tales but absolutely avoided his godfather.</p>
<p>The reciprocated tension made even Teddy a little uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, at the end of the school year, the two men stepped forward to receive him from the train, one reaching for his trunk, the other his owl.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Fourth year added another member to Teddy's party: his grandmother's sister. She was as proud, beautiful, and elegant, but she smiled at Teddy and complimented his magic, so he was equally charmed.</p>
<p>His first evening home for the summer, she didn't greet him at the station but instead hosted a celebratory dinner full of his favourites in her townhouse.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>By Teddy's final year, the crowd had expanded to include his girlfriend's large family. Her father's gaze watched Teddy scrupulously, so he missed his cousin's disheveled clothing and his godfather's blush.</p>
<p>He certainly noticed them holding hands as they sat together during his graduation, though.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Teddy didn't put much stock in "traditions".</p>
<p>His grandmother had left everything she'd ever known behind, for love. His godfather spent his whole life being and doing the opposite of what others expected. His cousin eschewed the lessons he'd been brought up with and always maintained that they'd "never actually helped him any". Even his great aunt, who could be quite a stickler for propriety, had no one to share her mores with, these days.</p>
<p>The only tradition Teddy acknowledged was the ever-expanding circle of loved ones ready to prop him on his way to the next adventure and welcome him home afterward.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>